


All That Lies Behind The Mask

by Ray_yy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Passion, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_yy/pseuds/Ray_yy
Summary: Two lovers and a mask of mystery. Aubrey now a police chief and Sunny now a painter, they've married. Yet Sunny has another occupation one that... Aubrey does not know about. A thief of the night, he fights for justice... and for the love of his wife. Yet the mask prevents the truth and Aubrey is scared by his action.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“You look beautiful in the moonlight police chief.” The thief whispered as he stood on the edge of the building. The moonlight lit the stage as the police chief and the thief found themselves on the top of the hospital. “You’re thievery stops here Moonlight. There’s nowhere to run, surrender!” The police chief yelled. She wasn’t going to let him escape…again. 

“Seems you’ve finally caught me, though I do not wish to let our little quarrel end here. Till next time my love.” The thief charmed as he jumped off the building, the police chief quickly looked over the edge but there was no one there. He had vanished. 

The city of Close By was one that wasn’t very known for its criminal activities. It was a quiet little bustling city with both the rich and the poor. The police force had been hardened and trained by the sudden appearance of their new police chief. She was serious in everything she did, her dedication and strict policies formed the most respected and honored police force in the country. But much of the police also respected their chief. She was strong yet kind, a little rough but considerate. With this the town lived in relative peace, or on the surface.

Much of the upper class were corrupted. The poor became poorer as the rich drowned in wealth. Only a few lived in the middle class, Sunny and Aubrey were one of them. They had married recently and lived happily. Aubrey had been appointed as the new police chief. Her job allowed them to live a stable life. Sunny worked as an artist. His works were sought out by the world. Many of the residents of Close By owned some of his work, especially the upper class. 

But there was this interesting rumor spreading across. Much of Sunny’s works were often stolen a couple days after being purchased. A thief who goes by the name Moonlight would always send a calling card to these manors where Sunny’s works were sold to. While the police and especially Aubrey did their best they could never catch this elusive thief. They often say that every night Moonlight appears a family in poverty suddenly finds vast riches in their home. 

But still he’s a wanted criminal and Aubrey has to catch him. No matter what his cause may be, he’s a thief and she wouldn’t allow anyone like that to roam free in her town.

“Alright Sunny I’m off to work, see you later.” Aubrey said as she prepared to leave. But Sunny stopped her, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she opened the door. It was their daily morning routine. With that Aubrey left for work, Sunny was proud of her but… a little scared sometimes. 

After Aubrey had left for work Sunny returned back into his room. A few paintings hung across the room as one giant canvas sat in the middle, his next work. But that wasn’t the only thing Sunny was working on. He pulled out a key from his pocket and inserted it into one of the books on his bookshelf. 

The shelf began to move as a stairway appeared. He climbed down into a dark room. The lights turned on, a room filled with his stolen art work appeared. He opened the door on the other side and a man stood there. “Are these the works you’re trying to sell again?” He asked as the man entered. “Sell these three for me and you know where to send the cash.” Sunny responded. The man quickly wrapped the three pieces of work in a cloth and put them into his van. He gave Sunny a slip of paper and left. To think he would sell off his own work to the blackmarket, things just don’t change do they? 

Night was quickly approaching and another calling card had been found at one of the manors. It was actually placed at one of the newest mansions created. The owner of it coming from a family of wealthy oil tycoons he was known for his wild spending and little to no care in art. He had received one of Sunny’s works through his friends. Though he didn’t care much for the work, the fear that someone could enter his manor was enough for him to contact the police.

Sunny quickly dawned his mask, modeled after the phantom of the opera he enjoyed a while back. To be honest he didn’t even need to steal, but if it meant he could spend more time with Aubrey he would gladly steal. That’s why he focused on his own works to steal, so that there would be a little less damage to the victims. 

Night approached, Aubrey and her police quickly barricaded the building. All known entrances were locked, guarded by at least a few men. There was no way anyone could enter nor leave without them being spotted by one of the police. 

Aubrey roamed the halls, why was the thief doing this? What value did Sunny’s art work have to him? She had to defend his work, he wouldn’t let them fall into the wrong hands. Just then the lights fell, the entire manor consumed by the darkness. As the police panicked Aubrey quickly rushed to the painting. She felt it move so she quickly grabbed onto it. Next thing she noticed was being pulled up onto the roof tops, she saw the guards placed there knocked out and… him.

“Moonlight, of course it’s you. Turn yourself in, what need do you have for these paintings anyways?” Aubrey demanded as she held tightly to the art. “The art? The only art I see here is you.” Sunny said as he raised Aubrey closer to him. He quickly grabbed her hand and brought her closer. She was taken back, a little romantic but no she had Sunny. Quickly pushing him away she reached into her back pocket to pull out a taser. 

She shot but Sunny deflected it, his cape seemed to be made out of some sort of alloy. He quickly approached Aubrey and before she could respond kissed her on the lip. This stunned Aubrey long enough for Sunny to escape. If only he could do that without the mask. 

Aubrey was shocked, tears rolled down her eyes. What has she done, her lips were taken… by another man. This wasn’t what she wanted…what would she tell Sunny. Just like that another night had passed. 


	2. The Vigilante Of The Night

Sunny returned home early that night, he was filled with joy. He had always wished to see Aubrey flustered and now he had. He felt the passion return as he anxiously waited for Aubrey's return. Had he satisfied her? Was this what she dreamed of?

Aubrey returned later that night. Sunny was worried, she was never this late. As she walked through the door Sunny greeted her with open arms… but she was crying. Aubrey looked up seeing Sunny who looked concerned… her hands touched her lips and she stood there. Sunny was confused, what was wrong? He stood there still not sure what to do when suddenly Aubrey grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Her lips tasted bitter sweet, just like earlier that night.

“I’m sorry, I just needed that right now… thank you.” Aubrey said as she wiped her tears. Sunny decided that maybe for tonight it was best they just cuddled. He prepared the couch as he turned on the tv. Aubrey had changed into her pajamas and they sat together. Huddled up in a blanket.

That’s how they loved each other. Moments of cuddling and hugging, and the occasional kiss. But recently Aubrey has been more at work than at home, they could only be together during the nights… that’s why he became a thief. If it means he could spend a little more time with his fiancé… what’s a little bit of crime to stop him.

The next day Aubrey returned back to work. Sunny’s mind was only filled with the face of his fiancé. What had prompted her to cry, who was it? Was… was there something she wasn’t telling him. Only concern filled his mind as he returned to painting once more.

His latest work was a painting of a woman dressed in white. It reminded him of Mari… well of course it did. Since the request was made by someone who loved her dearly. With clear notations hinting it to be modeled after her.

Hero was an old friend of Sunny and Aubrey. He had become successful with his career as a medical professional and now owns some of the world's leading medical facilities. One of the few charitable upper class he’s seen attending charities and has set up one of the few local hospital’s to treat those who could barely afford it. Though where his income comes from is still a mystery, he has way more than… one would naturally own.

But Sunny’s brush did not work today. Still his mind wandered through the rollercoaster that was last night. He had to know, why was Aubrey sad? Who… who would’ve done this. He entered his secret room and dawned a much more basic costume, one that he would use only for… serious missions.

He sneaked around the rooftops the darkness of night going undetected until he reached the police headquarters. He saw Aubrey sitting at her desk filing some paperwork. This may actually be the first time he had seen her working. As he prepared to approach closer he noticed that he wasn’t the only one on the rooftops.

Just across him lied a man dawned in all black. His breathing seemed steady as one eye peered through the scope. He had a sniper rifle aimed at… Aubrey. He didn’t seem to have noticed Sunny. Sunny quickly sprang into action jumping on top of the man throwing him away from the gun. It was just in the nick of time for the man fired a single bullet which was thrown off course. Aubrey quickly fell out of her chair as the bullet whizzed through her office.

Sunny grabbed the man beating him senseless. A few jabs across the face as blood poured from his nose. It didn't take much to have him surrender but who was he, what was he doing? He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Aubrey and this new fact that Aubrey was in danger only swelled his anger. “Who are you working for,” Sunny whispered as he held the man at gunpoint. The man shook who was this vigilante that had suddenly manifested in front of him.

“Please let me go, I.. I don’t know who I work for. All they gave me was a target and an objective… they sent it out to all the hitmen in town anonymously so we don’t know.” The man said as he held his hands in the air. Sunny quickly grabbed one of his pocket knives. He jammed it right into the rifle rendering it useless. Anger still seeped over him as he looked at the man... he was shivering, crying as he felt the cold touch of the pistol to his forehead. To think this was the same man who had just attempted to kill his beloved... he couldn't let him go easily.

This was terrible news to him… but he couldn’t tell Aubrey… well not without revealing his… identity. He.. he could handle this himself, no one was going to hurt her on his watch.

Aubrey sat on the floor, was she still targeted. Using the desk as a cover she peered out the window, a strange figure stood on top of one of the buildings. He looked awfully familiar but she couldn’t tell who it was. They held a gun in their hand… was… was it the moonlight? It quickly disappeared once more as a man fell from the building. Luckily he was dropped into a swimming pool which broke his fall.

Her heart raced as officers entered her room. She was being hunted. But what worried her most was Sunny. Was he safe? What if they found out where he lived or their relationship. She wouldn't let him get hurt… not on her watch. She had to protect him at all cost.


	3. These Bruises Makes For Better Conversations

Sunny found himself in his little hideout once more. Red blots scattered across his clothing as he laid on the couch. He might have to go to the dry cleaning soon if he plans to use this costume again. He fell back onto the couch, it’s soft plump texture wrapping him gently. What was he going to do, how was he going to protect her. 

“They sent it out to all the hitmen in town…” Those words echoed through his mind as he lied there. To think that he could lose her, till now he had lived in his own little bubble with Aubrey. Sure from time to time people have poked and even entered his bubble but no one had ever threatened them before. 

Staring up at the lightbulb Sunny realized his situation. He was reminded of his dear sister, someone he… he couldn’t save. Perhaps that’s why he fell in love with Aubrey. She reminded him a little of his sister. Reliable, strong, and caring. But importantly Aubrey waited for him. In his darkest hour, when he told everyone about Basil and his crime. 

The room fell silent as Sunny had told everyone the truth. Hero… hero was the first to speak, or well laugh. He began laughing as tears dribbled down his cheek. “You’re kidding… you’re kidding right Sunny?” He asked as he held his head between his hands. Kel tried to calm him down, for once he was the one keeping the cool head. But Hero just… broke. Suddenly stopping his laughter and leaving the room. Kel quickly followed as he signaled to Sunny that they’ll talk later. Aubrey… well Aubrey just stood there. Until she noticed the dissapearance of two of her friends. She quickly followed them, daring not to look at Sunny. 

That may have been his loneliest moment, he feared that perhaps she had finally lost everything. His friends, his family, and most importantly himself. But… but this was what he wanted, the demons… they were finally gone. Just as everyone had left Basil woke. His bruised eye slowly opening as they stared at each other. Sunny finally smiled, everything was okay just like he had stated. Basil smiled in relief, he felt his demons quickly vanish. Soon after he was back in his slumber.

Sunny sighed as he saw Basil fall back asleep. Well… they were finally free now, but… but how could he lose everyone so quickly. He had just gotten them back, finally rekindling the bond they had lost a long time ago…. but now he was alone once more. With this thought lingering in his mind he spied out the door of Basils room. At least he still had him… right? Just then he saw Aubrey standing besides the door. Her arms crossed as she leaned against the white background. Sunny’s felt fear crawl down his spine as he noticed her, what was she going to do? 

He braced himself for a punch, anything really. He fully deserved it but deep down he wished that it would happen after his injury was healed. But Aubrey just stood there, staring at Sunny who had his arms above his face. She couldn’t help but laugh, did he really think she would punch him? Well okay she would’ve socked him in the face… even kill him if it wasn’t illegal. But after seeing Hero break down… something changed. If Hero had broken down then… what was Sunny feeling this entire time? 

She looked back at Sunny who was still shivering with his arms covering his face. A clean hit to the stomach and he would’ve been down… but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. A lot had changed in the last three days. She felt at peace with Mari’s death. While before the guilt and sadness from losing her friends had gnawed at her after seeing them all one last time… she felt happy.

“Hey Sunny… let’s talk in your room.” Aubrey said as she pointed down the hall. Sunny tried to follow but his legs wouldn’t respond. He collapsed as fear over took him. What… what was Aubrey going to do to him? Had… had she forgiven him? He panicked as he quickly tried to get back onto his feet, but found himself collapsing once more.

Aubrey noticed, she quickly ran over to him to make sure he was okay. As she grabbed his waist to help him up she noticed the fear that was manifesting in his eyes… wow he really was scared of her.   
They walked to the room together, Aubrey doing her best to walk slowly and carefully as Sunny latched onto her. Safely making it to his bed Sunny collapsed. His body wouldn’t respond to him anymore, fear had completely overtaken him. He looked over at Aubrey who…. who stood there. 

He noticed she was trying to hold in her tears, was it about Mari? Was it her anger building up, or was it about Hero? Sunny couldn’t tell, but he was certain Aubrey was about to cry. With not much thought Sunny mustered the last of his courage to whisper something to Aubrey. “I’m sorry” Sunny whispered as he laid on the bed, Aubrey seeing the state he was in couldn’t help but to cry.

She saw Sunny, curled up, weak, and cowering on the bed. What… what had he been through. Throughout his story he sounded as if he was on the brink of suicide. Self hatred and pain oozed form the words he said and Aubrey couldn’t help but feel worried for him. After all these years she still felt something for him. She couldn’t leave him alone… not yet. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, no words were passed between them. Just gentle sighing and cuddling as they figured each other out.

That’s how it all started, how he fell for Aubrey and how Aubrey fell for him. While Sunny did move away he would always return to Faraway town when he had the chance. Through Aubrey’s action and Sunny’s determination they were able to finally rekindle their friendship with Kel and Hero. 

She meant everything for Sunny. Without her he wouldn’t be the man he was now. He would’ve never persuade his career in art which Aubrey had recommended. He would’ve never had a comfortable home nor family without her. She was everything to him. But… how was he going to protect her. He needed help… someone reliable and resilient. Someone he could trust to protect Aubrey if all else failed.

Sunny nervously picked up the phone. He.. he hadn’t called this person in years. Last they met was at their wedding. Hopefully… hopefully he still remembered the deal they made all those years ago. Punching in the numbers he remembered their smile, he knew he could count on that smile… like he always had. Picking up the phone Sunny spoke in a somber tone, praying deep in his mind that he would be happy to help. “Hey Kel… I need your help,” Sunny whispered as the phone finally connected.


	4. Bringing A Knife To A Gun Fight

Sunny was sitting on the couch when suddenly a loud bang echoed across the room. He quickly stood up, only a bottle of water in one hand and the tv remote in the other, he wasn’t ready for the ambush so this was all he had. The room fell silent as the echoes of the bang slowly faded away. A set of footsteps suddenly appeared as Sunny wasn’t too sure who had just entered his home. The halls were dark, the only light in the house was the living room Sunny was at. 

He braced himself for anything. A gunshot, a knife wound, or even worse a regular punch to the face. Anything but his beautiful face. The steps approached closer as Sunny tightly gripped his water bottle letting out a small crinkling sound as the force upon it increased. This must’ve alerted the intruder. Their steps became faster, they were running down the hall straight for this room. Sunny couldn’t run, there was only one exit out of the room. 

Thinking quickly Sunny realized he couldn’t take them head on. Scanning the room he realized a small space behind the door where he could fit himself in. As he squeezed himself in the cramped corner the footsteps finally entered the room. It’s breathing was harsh, almost as if it was panicked, searching for something… or someone.

Sunny took his chance, if he could lunge at them he could disarm them. The worst case scenario was him getting shot but… that was a risk he was willing to take, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Sucking up all the courage in his body he lunged at the figure, his weight holding down their body as his hands held up their soft silky hands. Their luscious hair brushing up against his wrist as he looked down, it was Aubrey, her dark green eyes staring back at him, furry and sadness spilling through in tears. They laid there on the couch two bodies pressed against each other as their eyes locked, unwilling to bend nor let go. 

As much as he wanted to get off, to apologize and explain what was going Sunny couldn’t move. No… he didn’t want to move, the warmth of Aubrey against him as he held her silky smooth hand, something he should’ve been used to but… it felt different. Her scent, her looks, her heartbeat… everything felt right to him. Aubrey began to fluster as Sunny’s face approached closer. He… really had grown up. His chin became sharper and his hands were able to completely surround hers. She had never realized how much he had changed, how reliable he had become. 

Their heartbeat slowly became in sync as Sunny slowly leaned in for the kiss. Aubrey’s hair stood as she felt Sunny’s breath breezing down her neck. But before he could go in for the kiss Aubery grabbed him by the waist. Her arms wrapping around him as Sunny felt his grip release. She had freed herself from his grasp, and with her freedom she had… hugged him. A tight embrace of her as faint sniffling could be heard from Sunny’s chest.

“I...I’m glad you’re okay.” Aubrey whispered. Sunny realized what he had been doing, what… what had he become? Out of fear or desperation he couldn’t tell but he soon found himself returning the hug, thank god she was here.

Months? Days? Years? They weren’t too sure how much time had passed. All they needed at that moment was the understanding that they were both there, safe and sound. Aubrey was the first to wake from their dream, she realized that they were still far from being safe. Gently she brushed Sunny’s cheek, it was her way of telling him something important… it was going to be a rough night. 

So how do two lovers who are now hunted by a few hundred assassins survive the night? Simple really, order a few pizzas online and binge watch their favorite dramas on the couch. Aubrey held on to her pistol, a Beretta Model 29. It’s sleek design and lightweight was perfect for her. It’s mere presence has stricken fear into hundreds of criminals at Close By but the truth is, not a single shot has been fired from it. Aubrey always knew how to take down her enemies, purely through fists and speed. But this time was different, Sunny was at risk, something she had avoided for as long as possible, yet here she was.

Sunny gripped onto a singular pocket knife. A gift from Kel a few years back it had the words “Sunny” carved into it’s wood handle. Kel had found it once at a gift store which was strange since Sunny wasn’t that common of a name. Though not enough to kill if it was for protecting Aubrey he would make it work. 

Yet they both failed to realize the greatest danger in that room was each other. No assassin could ever enter their home and escape alive. Something the assassins knew very well. So the night passed as they found themselves cuddling with each other, their body heat and a single blanket there to keep them protected. 

Morning soon rose, Aubrey was fast asleep in Sunny’s arms. Her whole body is relying on Sunny to keep her safe. Staying up all night was something Sunny was used to. Countless nights in his bed as regret and fear grasp his will to sleep. Forced to stay awake as his escape to his dream was blocked by… her. Even after all these years and countless apologies he still felt guilt grasp him. Mari was never coming back and… it was his fault. 

He… he killed her. These thoughts began to take over as Sunny’s breathing became harsher with each breath a desperate attempt to maintain his sanity. His eyes began to water as whispers of his sister filled his mind. “I forgive you… Sunny.” They whispered to him as he could feel the teardrops roll down cheek leaving a trail of water in their wake.

Aubrey began to wake, her head still nestled in Sunny's lap as she slowly opened her eyes. She began to hear a soft sobbing and whimpering as she looked up at Sunny. His once bright smile was gone as he seemed to desperately hold in the tears. What… had happened? Was he alright? Was she alright? Only more questions appeared as she slowly began to regain consciousness.

She was fine, and so Sunny yet… he was crying. Was this another one of his mental breakdowns? Ever since they chose to live together Aubrey noticed that on some occasions Sunny would break down crying. Whether in their bed or suddenly at the dinner table. Out of nowhere as if a sudden realization or a spirit had consumed him. “M..Mari,” Sunny whispered as he held desperately on to the tears. That’s when Aubrey realized it was another breakdown.

Sighing a little under her breath Aubrey got up. Sunny, shocked at the fact she was awake, began to quickly wipe away his tears, he couldn’t show weakness in front of her; it would only worry her. But no matter how much of his tears he gathered in his sleeves they didn’t stop pouring, as if a rain during early spring the water kept flowing. 

Aubrey wished she could save him, to prevent him from ever experiencing this sorrow again but all she could do was contain it. 

They hugged, like they always had done. Aubrey tightly wrapped Sunny by the chest as tears began to drip on her shoulders. Sunny’s cries slowly became louder as he realized what he had lost. All Aubrey could do was be there for him, telling him that she was here for her. Everything was going to be alright. 

It was still early in the morning, she had all the time to care for Sunny. Even if she didn’t she would risk anything for her angel. The only reason she became the police chief was to protect Sunny, to create a city that she knew Sunny could safely live in. Something she would risk her life for.


	5. Chapter 5

“You know Sunny, you could’ve chosen a nicer place to meet.” Kel chuckled as he walked with Sunny through the dark alleys of the city. The street lights flickered as they walked over the puddles of yesterday. Kel’s black shoes shined in the moonlight as the two friends chatted the night away. His black coat and fedora blending in with the darkness. 

They turned the corner as Sunny noticed the bar just ahead. A little secluded area far away from the eyes of the police. A singular lightbulb hung in front of a dark red door. Its light gently illuminating the steel barrier between them and the inside. It was a thick door, seemed a few dents and bruises tattered its body but no noticeable hole. 

“What do you want.” A ruff voice echoed the halls as a small hatchet opened up to reveal two eyes staring back at them. Unblinking, unwavering, and willing to kill those eyes… It scared Sunny. They looked familiar like...M.. no… he’s just overthinking.   
“You know exactly why we’re here. Let us in.” Kel stated, his tone a little colder than usual.   
A slow grunt exited the door as the hatchet closed. A few clanks and jingles of keys later the door slowly began to creak open. 

Light spilled from the doorway as laughter and chatter exited, ten, no hundreds of men sat around at bar stools and tables eating and drinking as if they had no care in the world. Kel stood in front of the door, his arms raised as if ready to greet the entire crowd. As they noticed his presence the entire room fell silent. The chatter died down but the smiles didn’t fade. They looked happy to see Kel as if they had been anticipating him this entire time. Out of nowhere, one man shouted “Good evening father!” and soon the rest of the crowd joined in. 

“Good evening gents! Hopefully, you guys didn’t drink too much. We have a big job ahead of us.” Kel exclaimed with a smile across his face. He then took Sunny along to the back of the bar, where his private quarters were. A room with two black couches face to face as only a glass table separates them. 

“So Sunny, what need do you have from the leader of the mafia?” Kel chuckled as he fell back into one of the couches, his arms stretched out to take as much room as possible. He had grown taller since they last met, towering over Sunny when they walked side by side. Yet he never felt threatening, or not unless he needed to. The leader of the mafia Kel had conquered the entire underworld of Close By without lifting a single finger. It was a miracle, not a single bullet shot from his gun yet his grasp on his men was powerful. No one would dare oppose his rules because… they didn’t need to. He provided them everything they could ever wish for. He was like a father to them.

“Kel… you’ve heard about Aubrey haven’t you?” Sunny whispered as his voice shook a little. Naturally, the mafia and police weren’t the best of friends, perhaps Aubrey’s biggest opponent. Yet here he was asking for his assistance.  
“Oh yeah Aubrey, she still owes me for the last case. God the amount of information I had to get for her was unbelievable.” Kel scoffed as he raised his glass of orange liquid. It was good old classic orange joe. Even though he owned much of the brewery in the city he never really was a drinker.  
“Be honest with me… did you put out the hit for her?”   
Kel paused for a moment. Gulping the last bit of soda in his mouth he looked over at Sunny, wide-eyed. He couldn’t believe that his friend was accusing him. “Listen Sunny, I hate her as much as the men out there but do you really think I’m going to kill my own friend? You know I still go over to your house parties and Mari’s… nevermind.”  
“So you’re not the one out there trying to kill her.”  
“YES! And even if I were why would I go out of my way to call on some mercenaries when I’ve got the best men in the city right here.”  
“Ok, sorry for accusing you,” Sunny sighed as he looked down at his drink. It was a glass of gin, a little habit he picked up after he began drawing for Hero. The bitterness always reminded him of that day.  
“Don’t worry Sunny, I can see that you’re a little nervous. So what’s the other news? There’s no way you came to meet me just for that right?” Kel smirked as he glanced over at Sunny. Every time Sunny had some grand plan he could see a little spark in his eye, something Kel picked up on very quickly.

The night was still young when Sunny left the bar. He had told Kel all he needed to hear. No cash was exchanged that night. Just favors from one friend to another. It’s wild to think that the brother of one of the leading companies in the world is the ruler of the underworld. But it made sense, the charm, their demeanor, and their determination. Some things just run in the family it seemed. Now with the mafia on their side, Sunny had a little more breathing room. Aubrey’s life was no longer in immediate danger, for now, that is. 

The street back home was dark. There had been construction nearby lately so much of the power had to be turned off for the time being. As Sunny walked by the countless streetlights now sitting there dormant as they waited to be brought back to life, he looked up. The stars were particularly bright that day, perhaps a good omen. Barely anyone walked outside at this hour. While much of the city was safe there were still cases of murder especially late at night. Gunshots and stab wounds weren’t an uncommon thing for the city. 

Sunny was excited to finally return home. Aubrey was safe for now, he wouldn’t have to go around hunting every single hitman in the city. Kel would deal with that. It had been a rough night, Sunny was a little tipsy from the amount he drank. It was only two glasses but he was never the strongest to alcohol. 

As the wind blew on his back nudging him back home he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. At first, he didn’t give much thought to it, perhaps another person headed back home. Yet no matter how far he went the footsteps seemed to still linger. He was being hunted, or at the least followed. If he continued back home he would expose where they live, where Aubrey lives. Sunny had to think fast, could he lose this figure that followed him through the alleyways of the city? No, then he wouldn’t be able to find his way back home. Sunny wasn’t the best at directions so when it came to heading home he always took the same path. 

What was he going to do? His options were limited, he didn’t bring a weapon with him since he expected an early night. But now would’ve been a great time to have one of the pistols back home or at least a knife. Sunny slowed his steps as he calmed himself. If he kept on going he would… put Aubrey in danger and that was the last thing he was going to do. As he collected his thoughts he stopped his walking. 

The footsteps soon stopped as well, the figure was a little shocked but didn’t hesitate or run away. Sunny turned around, looking at the figure trying to spot out any noticeable features. But it was too dark to make out who was following him. All he could notice was a figure, around the same height as him, and a singular hand in their pocket. 

“Long time no see Sunny,” the figure said as it pulled something out of its pocket. A pistol. Sunny realized what was happening, could he run to the side? Perhaps to the middle of the street. Where was this figure going to shoot? But before he could react a loud bang echoed across the streets. With a sharp pain on the side of his stomach, he quickly grasped the newly formed wound. But his legs no longer could hold him up. Sunny soon found himself collapsing to the floor as he saw the figure looking down on him.  
“It’s all your fault Sunny, say hi to Mari for me.” The figure said as it walked away from the crime scene. Sunny now lied on the floor, his hand grasping the bullet wound on his side as he tried his best to calm his breathing.

It was cold, just like her. Though the blood felt warm it wasn’t enough to keep him comfortable. Police sirens, red and blue lights, and a lot of shouting… who were these people surrounding him. Sunny did his best to look around, was he being carried away? His body wouldn’t react to his command, what was going on? Soon he found himself dragged into the same thing that took Mari away… the thing that took his sister from him. All he could see was white and a faint crying in the distance. He was tired, maybe it was time to take a little nap.


End file.
